


Smoking

by hosheep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-24
Updated: 2007-07-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: NWS. SasuNaru, yaoi. Naruto gets rid of Sasuke's last cigarette and pays the price.





	Smoking

Sasuke took in a long wiff of the cigarette in his mouth before puffing out a nice, long stream of smoke. He normally didn't smoke, but when he was extremely stressed, he'd light a few and smoke the entire night. (It had been Shikamaru's suggestion, anyway.)  
  
He didn't care if it was bad for his lungs. With the team he had been assigned to, he had every right to smoke. Naruto would skin him alive if he so much as scratched either one of his idiotic teammates. It was too bad, really, because they deserved the long-over due ass kicking.  
  
"Oi, I thought I told you to get rid of those!" Naruto pointed a finger accusingly at the Uchiha, tossing his Hokage hat somewhere. The only response that Naruto got was a gunt and another puff of smoke. Sasuke didn't even bother looking over his shoulder and into the house.  
  
Naruto hated the fact that Sasuke had taken up smoking in order to relieve stress. He hated it so much that he forbid the Uchiha from even stepping into their house whenever he did or when he smelt like smoke. (Naruto didn't care if it was because Sasuke HAD smoked that day or if he had been around Shikamaru.) That rule hardly ever worked, though. The Uchiha manor still gained the faint aroma of smoke. Well, can't blame him for trying.  
  
"Teme! You're not even listening to me!" Annoyed, Naruto stomped over to the balcony, on out the opened glass door, and snatched the white stick from Sasuke's hand.  
  
"..." Sasuke glanced over whenever the blond put out said stick, not to mention it was the last of his pack and carton, on the railing. "Oi... You're going to pay for that."  
  
Naruto simply stuck his tongue out at Sasuke as he flicked the butt away. And within the next instant, he found that Sasuke had attached himself to his tongue, sucking fiercely and hungrily.  
  
The Uchiha slipped one hand underneath Naruto's robes as he backed the Hokage up against the cool metal rails. He inwardly smirked at how eaily he drew out a moan from the supposed "Sex God of Konoha."  
  
Pulling away, Sasuke smirked, "I'm gonna fuck you right here, right now." A hand snaked around the blond's waist and squeezed his firm ass. Naruto squeaked, unintentionally rubbing his hips against Sasuke's.  
  
"Mm... Do make sure you yell loud, Naruto" Sasuke whispered tauntingly, lowering his head to suck and bite at the tanned throat while his hand continued to molest him.  
  
It was torture. Naruto started to feel like he was on fire from the simple ministrations. He was moaning under those hungry sucks and arched his back into the Uchiha's roaming hand. Sasuke already had him squirming underneath him. the foreplay was getting irritating, and fast. His pants were already constricting his throbbing cock.  
  
"Dammit, Uchiha..." A low growl. Sasuke looked up at Naruto curiously, left hand pulling away from his spouse's ass to fondle him through cloth.  
  
"Yes, Uzumaki?" The only time they called each other by their surnames, Sasuke recalled, was when they were in need of raw, wild sex. Animal sex, one would call it. The look in Naruto's dazed eyes certainly demanded that sort of treatment now.  
  
"Fuck me. NOW." Another growl. The blond wrapped his arms around his hubby's shoulders and grinded their hips together. The fact that Sasuke's hand was in between both clothed cocks didn't help him either.  
  
Lust-filled ebony eyes glared at Naruto for the sudden action. Before he even bothered removing the younger man's clothes, he gave Naruto's throbbing cock a tempting squeeze. Moaning, Naruto dug his blunt nails into Sasuke's shirt. He squirmed as the brunette stripped him and shuddered at the sudden coldness.  
  
Right. They were outside, in the open, in the middle of the night. Naruto opened his mouth to suggest a quick change in scenery, but a loud, husky moan escaped his lips instead as Sasuke grinded their hips together again.  
  
"Should I just go in or torture you some more?" There was amusement in Sasuke's voice, and his smirk confirmed it. The blond wasn't even aware Sasuke was undressing himself.  
  
"Go iiiin!" Naruto was whining now, and he hoped that Sasuke got the hint of "change the scenery."  
  
Completely oblivious to the second meaning, the Uchiha lifted Naruto up, positioned himself, and slammed into his inviting heat, making sure to angle himself juust right.  
  
"Sasukeee--!" An extremely loud moan came from the blond's lips, clumsily wrapping his legs around his hubby's waist.  
  
In fact, Sasuke didn't feel tighten his hold around him. He grunted and repeatedly pounded against the blond's prostate instead. The loud moans only served to urge him on, thrusting faster until they both came, panting heavily for breath.  
  
As soon as the dancing white lights vanished, Naruto gently rested his forehead against Sasuke's and murmured, "I'm home."  
  
Sasuke kissed his wifey gently on the lips, "Welcome home."


End file.
